Blackmailing Boss
by MRS1998
Summary: Watsons boss is abusive and says if he tells Holmes that he hurts him he will kill him. So what choice does he have?
1. Why Me?

Sherlock Holmes Fanfiction- Blackmailing Boss

Summary- Watsons boss is abusive and says if he tells Holmes that he hurts him he will kill him. So what choice does he have?

THIS IS NOT A ROMANCE! SHERLOCK AND WATSON ARE FRIENDS NOT LOVERS

CONTAINS VIOLENCE AND RAPE

"Okay Sherlock I'm off to work, don't destroy the place why I'm gone" Watson said and then left Baker Street

Watson sighed to the fact that he had work again. He enjoyed his job, but he didn't enjoy the fact that he had a abusive boss who beats him three times a week and occasionally rapes him. He would do something about it but his boss, Mr Nero, but he threatened to kill Sherlock if he did so he kept quiet and just took the abuse. He was still sore from the last time his boss beat him and he was finding it harder to come up with excuses for Sherlock. He would have to talk to his boss.

He had a very tiring day of helping patients and wanted nothing more than to just go home and be with his best friend for the rest of the day but he was called into his bosses office like usual. When he entered the room his boss was sitting at his desk so he went over and stood infront if it like he usually did and waited.

"Sir I'm running out of excuses for Sherlock about my injuries"

"Well you better pray that he doesn't find out for his sake"

"Yes sir"

"Now take off your jacket, I will only wip you today" Mr Nero said as he stood up and got his still bloody wip out of his desk

Watson took of his jacket and pulled down his suspenders and stood infront of Mr Nero's desk and lent forward, putting his hands on top of it. Mr Nero walked over and stood behind Watson and started whipping his back viciously until he bled and could barely stand and then stopped.

"You may leave"

Watson struggled to put his suspenders and jacket back on as the pain in his back was agony and he'd lost quite a bit of blood which is why it was a good thing the floor was marble so it would wash off. He was about to leave but decided to ask his boss the question he had wanted to ask from the start.

"Sir, why me?" He asked

"Because my son died so I need someone else to play with" he replied

Watson then left his bosses office, grabbed his bag and coat and headed home. He decided to walk home so he could think of a story for Sherlock if he noticed the pain he was in. He was wearing a blue suit so the blood was probably coming through so he would need to fix his back before going to see Sherlock so he only hoped he wouldn't march into his room like he normally did. He continued to walk and the pain continued to get worse. He decided go go down an alley thats a short cut to Baker Street but it was a big mistake as some muggers were hanging out down there. Watson didn't have time to react as one of the muggers hit him in his bad leg making him go down like a lead weight and started kicking him all over making the wounds in his back hurt even more. They then took all of the money he had his jacket and his coat and finally knocked him out with one powerful kick to the head.


	2. Bad Luck

Meanwhile Sherlock was sitting at home wondering where his best friend was. He was so worried he was even talking to himself.

"No Sherlock chill out he's fine, he's probably just been held at work, but then again he would of sent a telegram or would have popped into see me so why hasn't he. He could be hurt" he said to himself

The decided he would go and look for him, after all it was 10:30 at night so he was very late. He wrapped up warm as it was cold and told Mrs Hudson he was going out and then left. It had started to rain so he turned the collar of his coat up to block the rain from going down his neck. He went the long way to Watsons work to find it shut so decided he would check all of the alleyways incase he took a shortcut. He was walking for twenty minutes or so and was begging to lose hope but then he saw a pile of clothes on the floor and realised it was a person. The person was on his side and wasn't moving which mafe him get a bad feeling in his stomach. He ran over to the poor fellow and gently turned him into his back to reveal it to be Watson. He gasped in horror as he took in the state of his dearest friend. He was cold to the touch and shivering even in unconsciousness. Sherlock took of his coat and wrapped his friend in it to warm him up a bit and then checked his injuries. Sherlock checked his head and saw that he had a big bruise on the side of it in a boot shape which made his blood boil. He then felt his friends ribs to find that three of them moved under his touch which ment they were broken and probably some were cracked and most of them bruised. He checked his leg and ripped the part where his old scar was to find it had a huge bruise on it right where the scar was which made him extremely mad. He lastly checked his friends back to find it covered in blood and littered with long, deep gashes that must of bean done with some sort of whip. This confused him. All of Watsons money, his jacket and his coat was gone which ment it was a mugging so why would they whip him. He decided he would carry Watson back to Baker Street to fix him up and then he would ask him. He scooped his friend up bridal style and cradled him to his chest so his head was resting on his shoulder and started walking back to Baker Street. Luckily the alley he found Watson in wasn't far away so it only took him ten minutes. When he entered 221B he was greeted by Mrs Hudson who was shocked at what she saw.

"Could you please bring me some clean towels and warm water up to my room Mrs Hudson?" he asked

"Right away Mr Holmes" she replied

"Thank you"

He walked up to his room and put Watson on his bed so he was on his side so he wasn't putting any weight on the wounds covering his back. Mrs Hudson then came in with the towels and warm water that Sherlock asked for and a first aid kit.

"Do you need anything else dear" she asked

"No thank you Mrs Hudson but if I do a little later I will give you a holler" he replied

She nodded and then left the room.

Sherlock gently pulled Watsons suspenders down and removed his shirt to reveal a heavily bruised and bloodied torso. He soaked the towels with warm water and started to clean all of the blood off of Watsons back to reveal it to be covered with new whip marks and older ones that had started to scab but had now reopened. He also had three broken ribs and two cracked ones and most of them were probably bruised. He got a needle and some thread and closed all of the wounds and then wrapped all of Watsons torso in bandages. He then took off his pants so he was only in his underwear and checked his leg which looked very painful. He decided he couldn't really do anything with his leg so he got some pj's and dressed his friend and then pulled the blankets over him. He was very worried for his companion but he was also confused. If Watson was being hurt by someone then why wasn't he telling him or sticking up for himself. Watson had been coming home from work with some sort of injury for about two months now and he was starting to wonder if the injuries were accidental like he said they were. The sat at Watsons bedside all night and he still hadn't woken up so he decided to try and rouse him.

"Watson" Sherlock called as he gently shook his friend. "Watson do wake up old boy, your just being plain lazy" he said and was rewarded when he moaned and his eyelids fluttered

"Sherlock?"

"Your okay Watson, your in Baker Street. I found you beaten and unconscious in a alley in the rain. Your very lucky that you don't have hypothermia my dear friend"

"Yeah I got mugged, bloody thieves"

"Yes they took your money and jacket which was covered in blood from the whip wounds on your back. Why did they whip you Watson? It is very unusual for muggers to whip their victim"

"When they hit my leg and I went down I managed to kick one of the muggers legs making him fall and then I kicked him in the head and the others thought I needed to be taught a lesson and one of the men was nicknamed whipper so you can guess what he specialized in"

Watson hated lying to his friend but he didn't have a choice. Sherlock didn't believe what Watson told him but he kept quiet.

"My poor Watson it looks like you've been having a lot of bad luck in the last two months"

"Mmm that it does" Watson said as he sat up

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting up I've got work"

"No you need to stay in bed today at least, to heal a bit"

"Sherlock I need to go in"

"No you need to stay in bed and I shall go into your work and tell your boss that your not in"

"N-no stay away from him, please if your gonna go in, tell the lady at the reception desk to tell him"

"Okay but only if you promise to stay in bed"

"I promise"

"Good, now take these to help which the pain that you are going to deny your in because your stubborn and lie back down and sleep, I'll be back in an hour at the most"

Watson took the pills and then snuggled back into the blankets.

"Thanks Holmes"

"No problem my friend" he said to Watson who was already sleeping peacefully

Sherlock ran his hand through Watsons soft, fluffy hair and then left. He wondered why Watson told him to stay away from his boss and even though he promised him he would, he was still gonna talk to him. Once he got to Watsons work he went straight to his bosses office and knocked.

"Enter" Mr Nero said

Nr Neros office was fairly big with a book shelf, windows with curtains, chairs and a big desk in the middle of it. Sherlock saw a red substance on the edge of the desk but ignored it and spoke.

"Hello sir"

"Ah Sherlock Holmes what a pleasant surprise. Where is Watson?" He asked

"He was mugged in an alley last night so he won't be coming in today I'm afraid" Sherlock replied

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sure he will be fine, he was a soldier after all sir"

"Yes well please tell him to get well soon and I look forward to seeing him again from me"

"Yes sir"

Sherlock then walked over to the door and left and when he closed the door he caught sight of Watsons boss smilling which was strange considering he had just been told that his best doctor was injured. He walked back to Baker Street to find Watson right where he left him, still snoring softly. Sherlock sighed. He knew his friend was lying to him but he didn't know who for and why.


	3. Dylan

Watson spent the rest of the day sleeping and managed a bit of food and he also had a peaceful nights sleep as well. Watson was up and dressed, ready for work. Sherlock decided to ask him for the thruth about the mugging.

"Watson please tell me how you really procured those whip wounds"

"I've already told you Holmes"

"You and me both know it's a lie so why don't you just tell me the truth"

"I can't, I'll see you after work" Watson said and then went to leave but was stopped by Sherlock grabbing his sleeve

"Watson if someone was hurting you, you'd tell me right?"

Watson just looked down in shame as his friend was obviously concerned and then left the room, pulling out of his friends comforting hold in the process. He then walked to work and was called straight into his bosses office. He knew that he was going to get a bad beating as it had happened every time he'd had a day off because of his injuries. As soon as he stepped into his bosses office he was hit in his bad leg again which sent him straight to the ground and was punched and kicked everywhere by his boss and some unknown guy who was in the room aswell.

"What did you tell him huh?"

"Nothing sir" Watson said and was then punched again making his noise bleed

"What did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything sir I swear" he said and was kicked in the back

"What did you say you got the whip marks from then?"

"I told him I got them from the mugging sir"

"And he believed you?"

"Yes sir" he lied

"Ha, I thought he was meant to be Sherlock Holmes"

"Who's your friend sir?"

"This is dylan, and he rapes men for a living so I said he could have a go at you after I'm done with ya"

Watson then had his jacket, waistcoat, suspenders and pants taken off so he was just in his shirt and underwear. Dylan was already hard so he obviously must of got off on hurting him and Mr Nero was wanking himself off to get hard aswell. Once he was hard he gagged Watson so no one would here him scream and removed his boxers. He also tied his arms behind his back painfully. Watson didn't struggle as he was scared of what his boss would do to Sherlock if he did. Mr Nero then thrust right into Watsons backside making him scream through his gag as he was dry thrusting which was extremely painful. His boss kept thrusting into him for a full six minutes and then stood up and dylan took his place. Dylan was much more rough than his boss which made the pain worse. His boss then knelt in front of him and removed his gag and thrust his dick into his mouth making him gag. He did that for five minutes and once they had both cummed it all stopped and they got dressed. They then came over to Watson and undid his bonds which had made his wrists bleed. They put his clothes back on and then locked him in a cupboard for the remainder of his shift.


	4. The Truth

When his shift was over he was allowed to leave his bosses office and go home so he grabbed his coat and left. He hailed a cab as he was in too much pain to walk. The cabbie looked at him with concern as his face was a mass of bruises and was covered in blood. When they arrived he went to pay the cabbie but he said it was fine as Watson was finding it hard to find his wallet as everything had started to blur, so he thanked the man and stumbled badly to the doors of 221B and opened them. Sherlock had been looking out of the window and had seen the bruises and blood covering his friends face when he went under one of the street lamps and could see that he was having trouble walking so he ran down the stairs to aid his friend. He arrived just in time to see his friend collapsing and managed to grab him before he hit the hard marble floor and lowered him to the ground. He finally took in the full sight of his friend and was not pleased in the slightest. He had obviously been beaten again due to the mass of bruises and the blood covering his face. He picked his limp companion up and carried him up the stairs and again placed him on his bed. He got the first aid kit from the bathroom and removed his friends coat, jacket, waistcoat, suspenders, shirt and bandages to reveal a load of new bruises and he found that he had another two broken ribs if not more. He then cleaned the wounds on his friends back again with antiseptic so they didn't get infected and wrapped his torso in bandages again and dressed him in a pj top. He then cleaned and bandaged his friends wrists which had cuts and burns on them from being bound with rope. He then removed his pants to find that his friends leg also had new bruises on it. He was about to put some pj bottoms on Watson but saw that he had blood on the back of his thighs and his boxers which made his heart ache as he realised his dearest friend had been raped. He then noticed a white substance around his mouth which must have been cum which made him certain his friend had been raped. He cleaned his friends legs, bum and mouth which made it a good thing that he was unconscious, and dressed him in some warm pj bottoms and again covered him with blankets and again sat at his bedside waiting for him to awake. He felt really sorry for his friend as someone must have been blackmailing him because he would have told him about it otherwise or stood up for himself. He then thought about who could be blackmailing him. He had his suspicions but he wasn't certain. He had bought something in town today that would get the truth out of his friend but he didn't want to loose his trust, so he would ask him first. He fell asleep not long after his thinking session and woke up at 8:30 to find Watson still unconscious. He again tried to rouse his friend.

"Watson" he said as she shook his friend. "Watson, what did I say about being lazy?"

He was again rewarded as his friend moaned and his eyes opened.

"Sherlock, where am I?"

"My dearest Watson you are back in Baker Street"

"How did I get here?"

"Well you came in a cab and stumbled to the front door and collapsed in the doorway, luckily I caught you before you hit the floor"

"Thanks Holmes"

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I had a fight with a colleague at work" he lied

"Mmm I see, and at which point in the fight did he rape you?"

Watson paled and stayed silent and looked away from Sherlock in shame.

"it's nothing to be ashamed of my dear Watson. I just don't know why you won't tell me who's doing this so I can stop him and why he's doing it in the first place. I'm worried about you old boy" he said with concern evident in his voice

"I can't tell you and you don't need to be worried about me, I'm fine"

Sherlock sighed.

"I didn't want to use this Watson but you leave me no choice" said sherlock who then pulled a syringe out of his pocket and quickly injected it into his friends arm making him flinch.

Watson then tried to get up but was stopped by the pain it caused him, so he fell back against the pillows, feeling exhausted.

"What did you give me?"

"Truth serum my dear fellow so you will tell me the truth"

"No I can't"

"Why not?"

He really didn't want to answer but he couldn't help it.

"Because he will kill you"

"Who will?"

He stayed silent.

"Watson, who will?"

"My boss, Mr Nero"

Thats what he thought.

"Why is he doing it to you?"

"He hold me it was because his son had died so he needed someone else to play with and that I was the one he chose so I had to let him hurt me and if I didn't he would kill you"

"What did he do to you?"

"Um he raped me, beat me, whipped me, cut me, threw me into things like his desk or a wall (Sherlock then remembered the red substance on Mr Neros desk which must have been blood. Watsons blood), locked me in his cupboard, drugged me, broke my arm and when it first started he stabbed into the scar onto my shoulder which hurt a lot but it's healed now really"

Sherlock was shocked at the fact that this man had put his Watson through all of that suffering because he wanted a play thing and the fact that he stabbed into an already damaged part of his friends body which would have hurt a lot just like Watson said and overall he wad pissed with the fact that he said he would kill Sherlock if he didn't endure the torture and if he told anyone about it. He was going to kill his boss. Sherlock came out of his mind palace to find Watson laying on his side away from him and crying. He went over to his friend and lay him against his chest and held onto him, comforting him as he cried.

"Shhhhh it's okay Watson, it's okay"

"No it's not because now he's going to kill you because you made me tell you and I can't live without you, please don't leave me alone, please don't die, please, to many people have died because of me, please don't die, please"

Sherlock held him tighter as he knew his friend was also referring to the soldiers in war that he couldn't save.

"It's okay I'm not going anywhere, ever, okay? And I'm never going to let that man hurt you again"

Watson nodded and then relaxed into Sherlocks embrace, knowing for now, they were both safe. He fell asleep not long after that and Sherlock stayed where he was and fell asleep himself.


	5. Your Friend, Colleague, Flatmate

Sherlock awoke at 8:23 the next morning with Watson still in his arms but his head was now resting in the crook of his neck. He gently woke his friend.

"Are you okay Watson?"

"I'm okay Holmes" Watson said and then remembered the events from the night before. "No you made me tell you, no how could you do that, you drugged me, I'm your friend, how could you?"

"I didn't have a choice my dear friend. You wouldn't tell me who was hurting you so I had to find out by myself"

"You could have just let me be"

"I was not going to sit around knowing someone was hurting you and not do anything about it"

"I'm fine, I could take it"

"I know you could take it Watson, but you shouldn't of had to endure that so someone could satisfy their needs, it's not fair"

"I know but what are we gonna do now? I no we can just pretend I didn't tell you, he will never know this happened"

"No because he will still continue to hurt you and I won't let that happen"

"Then what are we gonna do?"

"We are gonna go to Scotland Yard and tell them what he did to you and they can arrest him"

"What if he gets away with it? Because we've got no proof that he did this"

"Then I will kill him"

"No Sherlock, I will not let you throw your life away over a beating"

"It's not a beating it's a load of beatings and he raped you god knows how many times"

"Twenty"

"What?"

"The raped me twenty times and beat me four or five times a week"

"Oh Watson, I'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault, okay?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Do you wanna have a wash before we go?" Sherlock asked

"Yeah that would be nice"

"Well pick out some clothes to wear for when you get out and I will run the bath for you"

"Okay, thanks Holmes"

Holmes helped Watson to his own room and then left to fill the bath. Watson picked a pair of blue/grey trousers, a white striped shirt and brown leather suspenders to wear but nothing else as it was a very warm day outside and he didn't want a lot of weight on his back so he didn't need a jacket and coat. After he was washed he got changed and Sherlock (mother hen) forced him to have some breakfast. His leg was hurting like mad and his limp was more pronounced so Holmes gave him some pain killers which worked almost immediately. They then hailed a cab to Scotland Yard. Once they arrived they went to Lestrades office to tell him what had happened.

"Holmes?"

"Yes my dear fellow"

"Can I wait here why you tell Lestrade what happened?"

"Of course, I thought you'd want to wait out here, I'll see you in ten" he said and the went into Lestrades office without knocking. Watson sat down in the chair outside the office next to the door

When Sherlock entered he went over to Lestrades desk and sat down in one of the chairs in front of it.

"What can I do for you Sherlock, we have no cases if that's what your here for"

"I'd like to report a case of assault and rape"

"Who is the victim?"

"Dr John Watson"

Lestrade choked on the coffee he was drinking.

"Dr John Watson as in your friend, flatmate and colleague Dr John Watson?"

"That ul be the one, well done Lestrade"

"How did it happen"

"It's been happening for two months now and his boss did it and blackmailed him saying if he didn't endure what he put him through then he would kill me, so as you can imagine Watson came up with excuses for every time it happened and to force the truth out of him I had to use truth serum"

Lestrade stared in shock.

"Are you okay inspector?"

"Yes it's just a lot to take in. Is he okay and is he with you?"

"He's upset that I found out and obviously hurting badly as he was beaten and raped only yesterday for the last time I assure you and yes he is outside as he didn't want to be in hear when I explained what happened"

"God, I don't blame him"

"Should I go get him because you will need to have someone list his injuries?"

"Yes if you please"

Sherlock then opened the door and helped Watson stand and enter the office.

"Lestrade" he greeted

"Watson, how you holding up?"

"I'm okay, I just want this guy locked up so he can't hurt Sherlock like he said he would"

"Locked up, I'm pretty certain he will get the noose for this"

"Good" said Sherlock

Two doctors entered the room.

"Do you mind if they check and write down your injuries?"

"Not at all" he said and then was lead out of the room but stopped

"Sherlock?"

"Would you like me to come with you?"

Watson nodded and Sherlock followed the three out of the room

"We will be back it twenty Lestrade so get a crew together"

"Will do"


	6. Recovery

After the doctors had finished they met with Lestrade who had got a team of five coppers together. They then hailed a cab to Watsons work.

"Okay so when we arrive, Watson you and me go in the room so he can't escape and then the cops follow and make the arrest, okay?" Asked Sherlock

Watson nodded.

When they arrived Sherlock and Watson went and stood outside Mr Neros office and the cops stood a bit behind. They then entered and went up to his desk. The police then entered.

"Mr Nero you are under arrest for assault and rape, you can try and say you didn't so anything but who believes a blackmailer now er days bla bla bla you get the rest. Cuff im" said Lestrade

Mr Nero pulled a gun out from behind his back and pointed it at Sherlock.

He looked at Watson and smiled.

"I told you what would happen if you told anyone"

He then fired the gun but Watson pushed Sherlock out of the way so instead of the bullet hitting Sherlocks head, it had hit Watsons chest. Lestrade then shot Mr Nero in the head killing him instantly. Watson started to collapse to the floor but Sherlock caught him yet again and lowered him to the ground. When he had placed his friend on the floor he put pressure onto his friends wound to stop the bleeding making him gasp in pain. Blood was coming out of Watsons mouth so sherlock layed him agaist his chest so he didn't choke. He put pressure on the wound again but this time Watson didn't make a sound which was worrying.

"Lestrade where's the ambulance?"

"It's almost here"

"Hang in there Watson"

"It's hit n artery" said Watson

"I don't care, you haven't gone through all of that suffering to die now, the ambulance is almost here so you better hang on"

"Love ya" he said and the submerged into the darkness of unconsciousness

"No Watson stay awake, dam it"

He put his fingers to Watsons neck to find a weak pulse, but it was still there. Three paramedics then entered the room and moved Watson to a carriage to go to the hospital. Once he was comfortably inside Sherlock jumped in and sat opposite his friend and held his hand. They were on the road for about five minutes and then they pulled into the hospital. Watson was carried behind some doors and Sherlock was forced to wait. He was left worrying and praying for three hours and then a doctor emerged from where Watson was carried off to and came over to him.

"Are you Mr holmes?"

"Yes"

"I'm Dr Matthewson"

"Nice to meet you, is he okay doc?"

"He's alive but I wouldn't say okay. He has five broken ribs, four cracked and most of them are bruised. He has six gashes in his back but they have been sewn up already and cleaned by you I'm guessing. His torso is covered in bruises and cuts. He has scars from being whipped so I'm guessing it's been going on for a while. He has a minor concussion but he should be fine. He has a broken arm thats partly healed. He also had a partly healed stab wound over an old bullet wound which is what causes his limp which I'm sure your aware of so he's very lucky that he's still only got a limp and not something more serious. He has also been raped, repeatedly by the looks of things but luckily he didn't catch any STDs. Lastly is the bullet wound. It hit an artery but we were able to fix it in surgery and he is now having a blood transfusion. So all in all he is very lucky to be alive and with the right care he should make a full recovery"

"That's great news doc, can I see him?"

"Yes, will you be staying overnight with him"

"Yes if that's alright"

"it's absolutely fine my boy"

"Good"

"Now if you will follow me"

"Of course"

The was then led to Watsons room. He was laying motionless in the bed. He went and sat down next to his friend and held his hand.

"Your okay now Watson, he's dead so he can't hurt you anymore" said Sherlock as tears fell down his face. He wiped them away and sat waiting for his friend to awaken

Sherlock sat next to Watsons bed for two days straight, only leaving to go to the bathroom. He was starting to worry as his friend should have woken up by now. Sherlock was about to go and get a doctor to ask about Watsons unconsciousness but was stopped when he felt his hand move in his own.

"Watson"

Watsons eyes then slowly opened and focused on Sherlock. He smiled at his friend and then gave him a hug, minding his injuries.

"Sherlock are you okay?"

"I thought you were never gonna wake up"

"How long have I been out?"

"Two days, almost three"

"That's not that long"

"I know but your my best friend so those two days have been like torture to me because even the doctor said there was a possibility of you not waking up" he said and Watson could see tears coming to his eyes

"Hey it's okay, I'm okay look at me I'm fine"

Sherlock then released his friend and stood up straight.

"Thanks Watson, I'm going to get a doctor for some morphine I shall be back shortly" he said and then walked out the door

He saw Mr Matthewson down the corridor so he went over to him.

"Doc"

"Ah Mr Holmes what can I do you for?"

"Watsons woken up"

"Thats great news, I will come and check on him"

"Thank you, could you bring some morphine with you as he's in quite a bit of pain?"

"Of course I was expecting him to be"

They then walked back down the corridor and into Watsons room to find him asleep.

"It's a shame we have to wake him, he looks so peaceful"

"I agree but I need to change his bandages so we must"

Sherlock nodded and went over to his friend and shook him gently.

"Watson my dear friend do wake up"

"Sherlock"

"I'm sorry to wake you old boy but the doctor needs to change your bandages"

"Okay" he said

He tried to sit up but was in to much pain so Sherlock helped him and stacked a few more pillows behind his back.

"Thanks Holmes"

"No problem my friend"

The doctor then changed his bandages and was happy to find no infections. Watson then fell asleep.

"When can he go home doc?" Sherlock asked as he ran his hand through his friends brown, fluffy hair

"Maybe in two or three days if he has someone to look after him" the doc replied

"We rent an apartment together"

"Ah splendid and you will be there often to take care of him"

"I will be there 24/7 doc"

"Okay then that sounds great but do try to get some sleep okay"

"Will do doc" he lied

The doctor then left and Watson woke up.

"When m I loud ome?" he said in a sleepy voice

Sherlock chuckled at how his friend sounded.

"Two or three days and then I've got to take care of you"

"Great" he said and then yawned

"Go to sleep my friend"

Watson nodded and was almost instantly asleep. Sherlock saw goose bumps on his skin so he pulled the blanket up over his friend so he was warmer.

Watson spent two more days in the hospital and was then allowed to return home. Sherlock called them a hansom and helped his friend into it and then got in himself. When they arrived at Baker Street Mrs Hudson was there and welcomed them back. She had also make them a lovely lunch which they thanked her for. They sat by the fire for the rest of the day talking and sleeping (only Watson actually slept of course). At 9:30pm Sherlock noticed that his friend had become quieter and he decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Watson?"

"Yes Holmes"

"Are you okay"

"I'm fine"

"Come on we both know that's a lie, what's wrong"

Watson bowed his head.

"It's just that I came so close to losing you and it was all my fault" he said and Sherlock saw a tear fall out of his eye and onto his pants

Sherlock pulled his friend into a hug that he desperately needed and held him as he cryed.

"How close you came to losing me eh what about how close I came to losing you?"

"It doesn't matter"

"It matters to me more than anything okay"

Watson nodded.

"Promise me you will tell me if anything like this ever happens again"

"But what if they say they will kill you again if I tell you"

"I don't care, promise me"

He relaxed more into Sherlocks embrace.

"I promise"

"Good"

Sherlock then held his friend tighter and kissed him on the top of his head. By 10pm they were both asleep with Sherlock still holding his friend.

Finished


End file.
